Two SIRs, two invaders and a whole lotta DOOM!
by InvaderTAK
Summary: Alright, this story MIGHT suck, if it does, Emmeh and I are VERY sorry! -Lexi


Two SIR units, two invaders and a whole lotta DOOM! by Desiree and Emily! US!  
  
Disclaimer; Alright, I do not own ZIM! Though I want to... I WANT TO SO BAD! I LOVE HIM! Ahem.. Anyway.. He don't belong to me or Emily, we are writing this together. Nor do we own TAK or GIR or MIMI. Though we wish we did. They belong to the amazingly hot and sexy Jhonen C. Vasquez. Yes, he is very sexy. I must add, this will have GIR + MIMI coupling as well as ZIM + TAK. If you don't want to read that sort of thing, don't read this! XP NOW! On with the fanfic! Why do ZIM, TAK, GIR and MIMI all have to be capital letters...? Anyway, READ ON!  
  
  
"This plan... it'll work perfectly, no more foul ups. Right MIMI?" The SIR unit just tilted her head to the side and looked at her master. Tak was typing furiously at her keyboard on her computer. She was very displeased with her life right now. She was going to make ZIM pay for what he did. He almost killed her twice now. She had been plotting his doom for two monthes now. She finally had a perfect plan. Again. Her plan before was very good. No one had suspected her. And this plan shall be even better she thought.  
  
"MIMI!" She called, her holographic disguise coming on. "Come now, we're going to ZIM's house.." She looked down and smiled evilly at her SIR unit. As the small SIR units became a black, red-eyed cat. Whom followed her as she walked out the door.   
  
  
------------ ZIM's house  
  
"GIR! I'll be down in my lab. Remember, PLEASE remember, do NOT let ANYONE in the house! " ZIM yelled, loud and annoyed with his robot. GIR stood up, eyes turned red and saluted. "YES MASTER, I OBEY!" GIR sat back down, eyes now greenish-blue again. ZIM let out a sigh and flushed himself down the tiolet. The doorbell rung, with made GIR stand up and gasp. He wandered over to the door and looked up at TAK and MIMI next to her, curled around her boot.  
  
"Who're you? I'm almost positive you are not a Caesar salad. MONKEY!!" Tak blinked and coughed, hiding the bag she had in her hand behind her back.Tak then tightens the bag behind her back "Hello..." her teeth grind some as she says it. GIR then jumps up and screams "HI!!!" Tak then growls some as she snags GIR over the head with the bag, with GIR squriming around inside the bag.  
Laughing some she then slams the door as she begins walking back onto the sidewalk again "GIR your the bait.. and for the reward.. you get to hang around a monkey!" GIR screams "YAY! I LOVE MONKEYS!!!" snickering some she makes her way to Deelishus Weenie Corporation.  
  
------------Inside Deelishus Weenie Corportation  
  
Grinning evily as she walks in she then sets GIR on a table. "Now with MIMI AS MY WITNESS I SHALL GET MY REVENGE ON ZIM!!!" grabbing GIR's bag again she then pulls him out dumping him into a cage. "Hope you dont mind monkeys.." She then presses a button releaseing a monkey onto GIR. GIR then screeches "MONKEY MONKEY!!!!!!" bouncing all over the monkey. Tak shook her head slightly. He didn't mind the monkeys.  
  
"MIMI! Watch him! I need to go somewhere..." MIMI knew exactly where TAK was going, over ZIM's house. Though TAK would never admit it, MIMI knew TAK did develop a slight crush on ZIM. But she knew she'd never get that kind of close to him. So she never let her crush get the best of her. TAK was actually calling ZIM to let him know, she had GIR. He'd have to come to the Deelishus Weenie building to get him. She had little and big traps set up all over. As much as she liked the little guy. He had to die. She was sick of this demented torture he was bringing to her. He had to die, and now was the best time to do it.   
  
  
------------ ZIM's house  
  
"URGH! GIR! WHERE ARE YOU?! You idiotic robot.." ZIM shook his head. He was most likely out getting tacos. If he wasn't home eat tacos, he was at Krazy Taco getting tacos. The doorbell rung. ZIM walked over to his door. It was kind of late. Ten O'clock. Normal humans are in their homes at this hour. He sighed, must be Dib... He swung open the door, his eyes widen slightly "TAK! What do YOU want?" He looked her over, she wore the same Irken uniform as usual, though these one was most likely different from the one she wore last time he saw her. Last time her saw her, she was being burnt to a crisp under a voot cruiser.   
  
TAK smiled, with the only smile she knew how, that evil smirk. Which always seemed to make ZIM shiver slightly. "I am here to inform you, that I know where your robot is at. He is with me. Hes at the weenie stand..." ZIM's eyes widened a bit. Which made TAK smile. He tried to push his way to the door. But Tak didn't let him go anywhere. "Look, if you want to see your precious little droid.." She giggled "Sounds like one of those old western movies.. Anyway, if you want to see your precious little driod again, come to the weenie stand, tomorrow, at noon. In case you don't know, that means twelve o'clock exactly. I expect to see you there." She smirked, while turning around slowly. "Hope to see ya there..." She seemed to disapear into the darkness. ZIM watched in slight awe. She was very beautiful, but he'd never tell anyone, he was actually starting to like this TAK girl, aside from the whole wanting to kill him thing. He liked her. Alot.   
  
  
------------Inside Deelishus Weenie Corportation - the next day  
  
TAK growled "Its 12:01, where is he..? I told him EXACTLY 12 o'clock..." She looked outside one of the windows of the building. If he wasn't coming soon. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to sneak in and steal GIR. Which was why she put MIMI in charge of keeping GIR in the cage and not allowing any intruders in that room.   
  
MIMI stood in front of GIR's cage, looking like one of those soldiers in London. Not talking, moving, nothing. She just stood there. GIR was dancing around with one of the monkeys. Screeching and howling along with the animal. GIR finally stopped his screeching and looked up, staring at MIMI for a while. ( N/A: Alright, I'm not sure if MIMI can talk, because in the show, she never spoke. But, I'm guessing she can, because functioning SIR units could in the first episode. So MIMI will talk! ) MIMI finally caught notice of this and turned her head, her red eyes glaring at the other robot. GIR smiled and waved.  
  
"HI!" He chriped. No answer from MIMI. She turned away, obviously not wanting to listen to him. He smiled, being used to being ignored. "HI! I'm GIR! Whats your name?" Once again, no answer. Not even a movement from her. GIR sat for a minute before speaking again. ".... WHATS YOUR NAME?!" Nothing. "ARE YOU DEAF?!" GIR screamed, finally getting a reaction from the other robot.  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" MIMI yelled loudly at GIR "JUST SHUT UP!" MIMI held her head as if she could get a headache, but being robotic, she wouldn't be able to. GIR sat down and continued to stare at MIMI. The monkeys had fell asleep, no longer bothering GIR. GIR smiled at her, thinking of a way to cheer her up.  
  
"Your pretty..." He said rather shyly and quickly turned away, scared what she'd say or do. But all she did was turn and look rather mad, obviously a signal to be quieter. He looked down "I wish I had a pretty robot like YOU for a girlfriend..." He said softly, then looking up to see if she understood where he was getting at. She had turned away. She didn't seem to be paying attention to him in the least. GIR looked down again, before looking up and smiling again. He begin reaching inside his head. MIMI turned around, hearing all the rattling and such. GIR pulled out what seemed to be a small, pink piggy. He looked at the piggy, then at MIMI. He smiled and handed the piggy over to her. GIR looked so proud and yelled loudly "PIGGY!" She took the piggy and examined it, seeing if it was some sort of trap or anything. Looked harmless.   
  
"Why have you given me this annoyingly cute rubber pig?" MIMI asked in a calm, yet cold robotic voice. Still examining the piggy.   
  
Tak stood quietly "ITS FIVE MINUTES PAST HE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW!! OR THAT DROID SHALL PERISH.." She hisses angerly as she sits down as she stares out the window waiting. Threw the distance she sees a shadow but the sunlight makes it all blurry like hard to see. "Wow.. ANOTHER Western Movie..it better be ZIM the cowboy.." she lets out an annoyed snarl as she gets up. Still haveing that crush (Romantic music! oo; guess not) on him she then appers in her humen disguise comeing out of the swinging doors all western like. "Is it just me or is this like a western movie ZIM?" ZIM just looks at her and shurgs "It seems like it.." TAK then lets out a cough and moves toward ZIM. "Come.." she turns around and walks back in the doors again with ZIM going all gaggy like behinde her. Walking to her lab she hisses at ZIM "NO FUNNY STUFF.." she then looks toward MIMI and GIR seeing GIR has Given MIMI a Piggy. MIMI then snuggles the piggy.  
Blinking some as she sees her master she almost drops the piggy as she hides it behinde her back. TAK then walks over to her and asks "What do YOU have behind your back?" she askes. MIMI replies with "Nuthen..." TAK blinks some "A lot of nuthen can be SOMETHING MIMI! NOW HAND IT OVER!!!" MIMI just shurgs as she motions GIR to take the piggy for the moment. GIR reaches for the piggy and hides it in his head again before Tak can even look. MIMI then takes out her hands from behinde her back "See.. nothing.." shakes her head. TAK almost annoyed turns back around to ZIM "That Droid of yours could have gone down.. way down.." ZIM just blinks "Down where?" Tak narrows her eyes and says "To the Robot Heaven in the sky.." ZIM blinks and says "But the sky is upward..not down.." Tak really annoyed she presses a button and the robot arms come out and begin going at ZIM.  
ZIM then jumps onto his spider legs trying to avoid as many robot arms he can. Soon Enough (You know ZIM Mr.clumsy!) he falls landing on Tak. Tak screams "GET OFF OF ME!!!!" ZIM just blinks and pins her onto the ground "No.." (RAPE RAPE RAPE.. oh no wait.. ZIM ZIM ZIM XD no wait.. I MEAN FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!) he hisses. Tak then kicks ZIM off of her and jumps up onto the ground and goes all Dark Angel like "Then Prepare to meet your moosey fate!" she then hisses as she pounces on ZIM once more grabbing him by his antenna. ZIM then screams "LET GO LET GO THE PAIN THE PAIN WHY DOES IT HURT?!" TAK then lets go and appears out of her humen disguise. "Then prepare to BURN!!!" she then hisses and pulls out a bucket of water and dumps it onto ZIM. ZIM then screams and Begins rolling around on the ground "IT BURNS... THE PAIN... THE PAIN!!!" he screeches as he grabs TAK by the leg and pulled her onto the ground while rolling around on the ground. 


End file.
